1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bonding structure between a semiconductor die and a PCB (printed circuit board), and more particularly to a semiconductor package having a semiconductor die and a PCB adapted for a high level of integration.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view showing a semiconductor package 10, which has a semiconductor die stacked 15 on a PCB 20 through a die bonding process and electrically connected to the PCB by means of wire bonding 25.
The semiconductor die 15 is seated on the upper surface of the PCB 20, and one side of a wire bonding pad is electrically connected to the upper surface 30 of the semiconductor die by means of ball bonding 35. The opposite side of the wire bonding pad is electrically connected to the PCB by means of stitch bonding 40.
FIG. 2 is a top view of a semiconductor package 100 having a semiconductor die 120 seated on a PCB 110. The conventional semiconductor package 100 shown in FIG. 2 is obtained by seating the semiconductor die 120 on the PCB 110 and electrically connecting them by wires 121.
The interval between portions of the wires 121 bonded to the PCB 110 by stitch bonding 111 is larger than that between portions ball-bonded to the semiconductor die 120. This results from restrictions concerning the fabrication of patterns on the PCB 110 and the bending characteristics of the wires 121. As such, the wires 121 are generally arranged in a fan-shaped configuration.
Although the die bonding process is aimed at minimizing the volume of the semiconductor package and providing a compact product, the fan-shaped configuration of the wires for electrically connecting the semiconductor die to the PCB causes spatial restrictions (e.g. arrangement of components).